


【猎冬】Day9：Asphyxiation

by flymetothemoon16



Series: Kinktober 2016 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asphyxiation, Chains, Dom/sub, Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 今天早上看到了一张非常好吃的猎冬D/S图！突然兴奋的患者.jpg！！！挺放飞的sub冬冬注意





	

“嘿，看来你是真不打算带我出去了，伙计？”

双臂张开被绑在钢架上，跪在地上，膝盖和脚踝也被钢锁铐住的青年嘴唇半张，喘息着，仰起头努力地看向他高大的，正在解开裤子的同伴。

“带你出去之前我得先验验货。”

男人像是气得笑起来，他从裤子里拽出了那条粗大、厚重、青筋毕露的玩意，左右抽打在青年的脸颊上。

“你就是喜欢这个，巴基。”他俯下身靠近来，用只有这个距离下才能听见的低语说。声音愤怒里带着喘息的热气。

“明明像这样，让托尼帮忙，我们扮成客人也可以很容易地混进来，可是你就是喜欢被抓住，被脱光衣服绑在刑架上，被穿上这个——”他用力地扯了一下青年乳头上悬挂着的沉重的金属乳环，对方顿时发出一声吞咽般的喘息，本来就又圆又大的绿眼睛显得更大了，因为兴奋或是恐惧，闪动着明亮的水光。“……被拉到舞台上去表演、拍卖。你就喜欢这样，对吧？”

“……拜托，山姆……”

青年的眼睛和嘴唇都张得大大的，鼻翼伴随着急促的呼吸颤动着，发出小声的恳求。“我……你知道……唔！”

男人猛地扯动手中的皮带，黑色皮带的另一端被闪耀着银光的金属连在紧锁着青年白皙咽喉的项圈上，青年的脸被拉扯着向前，捆绑在他手臂上的铁链一下绷紧了，发出金属碰撞的叮当响声。那丰润柔软的嘴唇撞上男人翘起的阴茎顶端，从开启的唇瓣中溢出一声微弱的呜咽，巨大的阴茎顺势闯入进来，他急忙紧张而顺从地张大嘴，用喉咙尽力将那根接近八英寸长的、粗得能撑痛他的嘴角的肉棒吞下去。

“呼……”

巴基苍白而圆润的脸涨得通红，唾液难以抑制地从口角流下，他从鼻子里发出艰难的闷哼。他的同伴用力向前挺了一下腰，惬意地感受着咽喉软肉挤压着龟头的酥麻。“没错， 我知道，我了解你那淫荡的小屁股。”他低下头看着青年因为向前挺身而翘起的臀部，他被铐住的双腿大大分开，一根粗厚的黑色假阳具插在他被撑开的屁股里面，露出的橡胶底座还在一刻不停地震颤着，上面沾满了淫靡的水光。

“这玩意看上去很够劲？它操得你舒服吗？”

男人深深地向前挺进，毫不留情地抽插着，看着他的朋友赤裸的全身因为羞辱性的语句而泛起兴奋的红潮。

巴基的咽喉努力地抽动，被那坚硬的皮质项圈勒出一道深深的红痕。他的喉咙被勒紧，喉头也被巨大的肉具塞得没有一丝缝隙，强烈的窒息感让他的力气都用了在咽喉上，挣扎一样地，全力咂吸着男人过于粗长的阳具。他的后穴将那根振动着的阳具夹得死紧，黏稠的水液顺着臀沟往下淌，一直软软垂在被分开的双腿之间的阴茎也像是被这屈辱的口交和窒息感煽动了起来，半软半硬地抬起头。

“还是说……只是被这样对待就让你足够兴奋了？”

山姆伸手抓住了巴基的下巴，将他的脸向上抬起，喉头骤然加剧的压力噎得那淡绿的瞳孔失去焦点向上翻白，巴基眼前一阵发黑，男人的声音也模糊起来。“……有这么舒服吗……”

他想要呻吟和叫喊却无法做出反应，沉闷而剧烈的快感烟花一样在头脑中炸裂开来，他觉得自己就要失去意识了，就在这时，男人突然一下将阴茎整根抽了出来。

阴茎顶端溢出的前液混合着大量的唾液离开青年红润的嘴唇，拉出一道长长的银丝，然后又左右晃动着，将淫靡的水迹无情地摔打在他的脸上。新鲜空气骤然涌入他缺水的鱼一般大张着无法合拢的嘴唇，让他的肺部感到一阵炸裂般的痛楚。巴基全身都不自觉地战栗起来，牵动捆绑着他的刑架发出了比之前大得多的响动。

“拜托……山姆……好歹我……拿到了他们内部的第一手资料……咳咳……也、也没受伤……”

“没错，就是为了屁股舒服宁愿让身体遭罪。”山姆耸了耸肩，“所以这个，我帮你取下来了。”他说着，将一个黑色小圆片递到巴基眼前。

他的脸还被山姆托在手中，柔软的脸颊软软地靠着男人有力的手指，还没能完全从窒息中恢复过来。视野有些模糊，过了好几秒钟他才辨认出那是刚从他的仿生左手上取下的电子束缚装置。

“别想着挨一顿操就把这事混过去，伙计。你得长点记性。”

男人依旧坚硬膨胀的龟头再次抵上了巴基湿漉漉的嘴唇，山姆的声音不再像一开始那样生气了，听上去愉快又煽情。

“乖乖的，只用舌头帮我舔出来，让我射满你的脸，好吗？”

“如果你做得到的话，我就把你买下来，把你整个人严严实实的裹在柔软、厚重的大衣里面，抱着你出去。不然的话……我可是不会管你的。你就只能靠自己挣脱束缚，全身赤裸，带着项圈、乳环和屁股里面塞着的东西，就这样……自己逃出去了。”

巴基的身体再次颤抖起来，仿佛是想象着他描述的情景就兴奋起来一般，青年伸出舌头，紧张地舔着自己湿润的红唇，然后慢慢地用柔软的舌尖裹上了男人的龟头。


End file.
